Konoha high
by sasukesux156
Summary: The gang of naruto are in high school rated m for later chapters
1. the first day

****

KONOHA HIGH

**CHAPTER 1:THE FIRST DAY **

**DISCLAIMER: OKAY OBVIOUSLY I AM NOT KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI... SO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHAT SO EVER!**

* * *

Deep in the uchiha compound two teenagers about the age of 16 were asleep, there names are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke comes from the powerful Uchiha family, he is the most popular guy in konoha... aside from his older brother Itachi. Naruto comes from the powerful namekaze family but took up his mothers name to be safe, both his parents were killed in a car crash so he started living with the Uchihas.

"Boys!" sasuke's mam yelled up the stairs."Itachi is almost ready get dressed now because he is driving you to school today!"

"Dobe...get up" sasuke said

"Just 5 more minutes mom" naruto replied. sasuke could tell naruto was up playing video games.

"ugh, dobe dont make me hit you"

"OK, OK im up"

The two boys got dressed and got ready for there first day of junior year. Itachi started the car and they drove off to what sasuke and naruto call "hell on earth."

When they pulled up to konoha high they jumped out and saw their friends Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara.

Neji is part of the hyuuga family who owns the biggest training dojo in all of japan. He lives with his uncle hiashi hyuuga and his cousin hinata hyuuga. Shikamaru is part of the Nara family, they own the largest zoo in konoha but the only exhibit worth seeing is their deer exhibit.

"Hey Neji." naruto and sasuke said at the same time.

"yo" neji said

"hn" shikamaru hummed

"Shit, guys we are going to be late!" sasuke yelled

* * *

"Sakura Haruno." kakashi yelled

"here"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"here"

"Teten"

"Here"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"..."

""

"..."

"i guess he's not her..."kakashi was cut off

"SORRY SENSEI 'PANT' MY 'PANT' BROTHER 'PANT' MADE ME LATE" sasuke said

"ya, ok im not falling for it."

"you shouldnt talk sensei" naruto said

"ah, touche." kakashi said "just naruto sit down next to chouji, sasuke next to tenten, neji next to hinata, and shikamaru next to ino."

All of them took their seats.

Chouji wrote a note to naruto and passed it to him. it read 'hey naruto you really shouldn't talk back to sensei.' Naruto wrote on the note and it read, ' ah, screw sensei. whats he gonna do give me detention.'

chouji gave up. naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. shikamaru was handing him a folded peice of paper, naruto looked at the paper it was from ino.

**Naruto can you meet me after class**

**i need to talk to you.**

Naruto looked back at ino and she was blushing.

* * *

The bell rang and it was time to leave for 2nd period.

Naruto walked up to ino and asked what she needed to talk about.

"N-naruto are you single?" ino asked

"ya, why?"

"sakura was right, you are clueless."

"ino i don't need to be insulted"

"n-no, i'm sorry."ino stuttered "i guess im just nervous."

"what, just tell me"

"u-um will you go out with me" ino asked

"wow, ino...c-can i think about it"

"sure naruto-kun."

"thanks."

* * *

Ino was late to class and naruto looked at her when she came in. sakura waved so she would come over to her, ino sat next to sakura.

"so." sakura asked

"what."

"what did naruto say?"

"oh, that" ino said "he said he would tell me during this class."

"thats no fun, oh wait he is writing something."

"sakura, they're called notes."

"no he's passing it to sasuke-kun" sakura turned ino's head to see sasuke passing her the note.

"what does it say?" sakura asked

**hey ino**

**i really like you**

**and yes i will go out with you**

**ill walk you home if you want **

ino blushed and sakura just went awwwww. ino started writing something under narutos note, she passed it to sasuke who passed it to naruto.

**i'd like that but can we take the long way?**

**i just want to spend time with you**

naruto looked at ino and nodded yes.

"hey sasuke." naruto whispered

"ya dobe"

"text itachi that im walking home"

"ok"

* * *

The day flew by and ino was waiting for naruto at the front of the school.

_naruto where are you?_ino asked her self_ he stood me up, i cant believe it...its been an hour._

ino turned around to see naruto running up to her.

"ino i am so sorry." naruto said "some kid insulted my family so i beat him up... i got an hour of detention."

"its ok just walk me home now sexy." ino said

"ok babe"

* * *

Naruto and Ino walked up to ino's front door.

"well i guess i should go now" naruto said

"no, come inside i want my parents to meet you."

"ok"

the couple walked into ino's house.

"MOM, DAD... I'M HOME!" ino yelled

"honey dont yell your father is asleep." mrs. yamanka said

"ok, mom i want you to meet naruto uzumaki."

"hello "

"please, call me naruto"

"ok naruto, i take you walked ino home" said

"yes, i did."

"mom naruto and i are dating."

"really, are you now" mrs yamanaka said

"yes, we are" ino said

"well naruto, if you hurt my daughter ill make sure you'll be in the hospital."

"i would never do anything to hurt this angel on earth" naruto said

"ok" mrs yamanaka said "well you should go home naruto im sure your parents are worried about you"

naruto's face went from happy to sad.

"naruto honey are you ok?" ino ask

"no, my parents died when i was four" naruto said, "i live with the uchihas."

"oh im so sorry naruto" ino said hugging her boyfriend.

"ok well i should be going."

"BYE NARUTO-KUN!" ino yelled while naruto blew her a kiss good bye.

* * *

"NARUTO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" said

"sorry, i got caught up walking someone home" naruto said.

"ya your girlfriend." itachi said

"shut up" sasuke said "its the dobes buisness"

"well whatevr it was i dont care, just go to bed." mrs uchiha said.

naruto and sasuke went up to bed. they played some videogames and then fell asleep

* * *

**what did you think **

**read and review **


	2. it's just to troublesome

****

KONOHA HIGH

**CHAPTER 2: It's just too troublesome**

**DISCLAIMER: OKAY OBVIOUSLY I AM NOT KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI... SO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHAT SO EVER!**

* * *

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA" naruto laughed, "you will never win."

"_dammit naruto" shikamaru said "why do we always do infection?"_

"BECAUSE I RULE AT IT" Naruto yelled through his X-BOX headset

"naruto you dobe calm down...you might be the party leader but you are still at our house and mom and dad are asleep."

"oh shit you're right sasuke"

"_meh... i gotta go guys" _neji said

"_shit ya we have that big exam tommorow" _tenten said

"ah you guys all suck" naruto said

"naruto we gotta get to sleep too" sasuke explained

"see ya shikamaru" they both said

_"see ya guys later" _shikamaru said

* * *

**UCHIHA COMPOUND**

**2:00 AM**

"_hmmm...i wonder what sasuke dreams about"_ naruto thought to himself "_probily sakura hehehe"_

just then naruto heard a faint yelling comming from outside the window, he walked up and saw his girlfriend ino on the lawn. he opened the window to talk to her

"ino what are you doing here?"naruto whispered

"i wanted to see you" ino said back "besides i couldnt sleep"

" 'sigh' what ever come on in"

ino climbed through the window and fell to the floor

"shit!" naruto yelled

naruto quickly grabed ino bridal style and walked her to his bed

"thanks." ino said

"no problem, but ino you have to stop comming here in the middle of the night...mrs. uchiha already has enough mouths to feed during breakfast."

"i know but i cant stop thinking of you, i love you so much" ino said

"i know ino, i love you to but right now lets just go to sleep"

"ok."

* * *

The morning was the same as it has been for the past three months, ino had breakfast with the uchihas and naruto, itachi drove them to school only thing that was diferent was 1st period.

"_damn, i think i have to break up with ino...she's getting too clingy." naruto said_

just then naruto looked ove at shikamaru who has had his head down all period but he looked at his friends hand...blood was all over it naruto got out of his seat to see closer ignoring kakashi telling him to sit down

"shikamaru...."naruto asked but he got no response" shikamaru is that blood?"

"heh ya it is" shikamaru said with an upset voice

"did someone do this to you."naruto asked

"ya naruto...you" shikamaru said before passing out

naruto picked up his friend and ran him out the door throgh the halls out the main entrance down the streets of konoha and too the hospital

"tsunade 'pant' shikamaru 'pant' passed out 'pant' can you look at him." naruto said

"yes naruto...you should get back to school" tsunade said

"NO! not until i know my friend is ok" naruto yelled

"ok just stay here"

* * *

two minutes passed and shikamaru was now awake with naruto at his side. he looked like he was about to cry

"hey naruto..." shikamaru said "shouldn't you be at school?"

"ya, but you passed out after stabbing your self with a pair of scissors" naruto said

"oh...ya"

"shikamaru, before you passed out you said i did that to you...why" naruto asked

shikamaru didnt answer

"shikamaru if it is something i said"

"just forget it"shikamaru said "its just to troublesome"

"what is to troublesome shikamaru, tell me."

"YOU ARE!" shikamaru said "just leave you shouldnt worry about me go back to school"

"but.."

"GO!"

"fine shikamaru...i dont care anyway." naruto said before leaving the room

_"naruto, why...why are you with ino, she doesnt diserve you...why can't you just love me" _shikamaru thought while naruto left.

* * *

**end of chapter**

**i hope you liked it review and give advice on how this story could be better**


End file.
